Déclaration enflammée
by Queeny K
Summary: Quand Mcgonagall ose interrompre James dans le compte des tâches de rousseurs de Lily que se passe il d'après vous?OS très cours sur James et Lily. Inspiree d'un os de Marie Lapiz "Soixante-Douze"


Vingt quatre, vingt cinq, vingt six..fini!

-POTTER ! Pourriez vous répondre à ma question puisque vous avez l'air d'en savoir tellement que vous ne vous sentez pas obligé de suivre mon cours! Hurla le professeur et puis zut pourquoi fallait il que cette vielle chouette m'interroge juste au moment où je compte les taches de rousseur de Lil...euh Evans. Je cherche du regard Sirius espérant recevoir de l'aide mais apparemment il était bien trop occupé par la contemplation de Jade Carenzi la meilleure amie de li..evans . Traître...Par les six pattes d'Aragog ! Je rêve ou Remus est entrain de regarder enfin de dévorer des yeux Emily Williams -dites Emy- la dernière membre du grand congrès des préfetes parfaites qui en passant est composé de Lily Evans Jade Carenzi et Emy Williams. Il finit donc en dernier recours appelle à son ESIPEM (éternelle source d'inspiration d'excuse de maraudeur) et dit au professeur de métamorphose:

-Lily Evans madame.

-Pardon! répondit la dénommé madame interloquée.

\- "Je veux dire par là que si je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur votre cours c'est parce que mes pensées sont sans cesse dirige vers Lily Evans , sur ses vingt six tâches de rousseurs sur ses flamboyants cheveux roux, sur ses splendides yeux émeraudes dans lesquels on a envies de se perdre pour l'éternité, sur sa manie de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand elle est concentré, sur son habitude à toujours s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre de la salle commune en fin d'après midi de façon voir le soleil se coucher ,de son don pour le dessin de son talent pour capturer des souvenirs et de les rendre êternel sur son parchemin, sur son courage griffondorien , sur sa loyauté sans faille, sur son intelligence hors du commun, sur sa simplicité, sur elle en géné.. non j'allais dire une bêtise rien n'est général chez Lily Evans elle est unique . La connaître et la côtoyer ont été les choses les plus merveilleuses de ma vie et le sont toujours , bien que je ne m'en sois rendu compte que maintenant . Ne pas la voir est une torture, la voir pleurer est pire qu'un doloris , un sectumsempra très puissants réunis , la voir joyeuse,la voir rire, entendre sa voix...est comme une douce mélodie de bonheur dans ma vie. Je préférais mourir que de la perdre et quoi qu'elle en pense je ne me veux pour mon tableaux de chasse elle n'est pas une pauvre cruche écervelée et gloussante pour moi. Je ne ferais ma vie qu'avec elle ou je ne l'a ferais pas . Ce n'est pas elle ou elle c'est elle ou rien . Entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un mur et je l'ai laisse moi profitez de sa présence de son sourire même pas s'il ne m'est pas destinée, au lieu de gâcher se moment de pur bonheur ce moment aussi doux que la fourrure d'un chat aussi sucre que la guimauve aussi moelleux qu'un oreiller et aussi amoureux que moi." le plus marrant etais que je n'avait même pas mal à la gorgé apres voir tant parle car oui parler je l'avais et pas qu'un peux la classe entière excepté Remus(qui me regarder avec un sourire un lèvre ), Sirius (qui lui riait franchement) toute la classe le regarder bouche bée . Lily quand à elle n'en revenait pas elle me regardait la mâchoire tombante mais j'aurais jure une noise que son regard était joyeux.

-Heu mer...ci pour cette euh...réponse comment dire ...enflammée et ..commença le professeur Mcgonagall. Elle neu cependant pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lily s'était lève et se diriger droit vers moi la main levée . Mais au lieu du CLAC habituelle de la claque auquel je m'attendait je fut agréablement surpris que non pas dans l'intention de me gifler Lily posa tendrement sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa . Aussitôt je répondis avec bonheur à ce baiser .

-Potter je t'aime

-Moi aussi Evans

-Toi aussi quoi?

-Je t'aime . Un sourire vint égayer ses lèvres et je lui LA question à 100 Gallions :

-Dis Lily-Jolie tu veux sortir avec moi?

-Huuumm laisse moi réfléchir ...elle l'embrassa ...Ça devrait te suffir comme réponse non?

-Je pense oui ..Lily

-Au risque de me répéter .je t'aime ...James . Puis elle quitta la salle en trottinant comme une fillette chez Honeyducks (boutiques de bonbons à Pré au lard , le village des sorciers) laissant James savourait la douce chanson qu'était si prénom prononcé par Lily.. Et le tôt sous le regard éberlué de la classe ou régnait un silence presque irréelle quand soudain de ce qui devais arriver arriva:

-Hey Lunard tu le dois 5 gallions si je ne m'abuse!

-Patmol tu est incorrigible...


End file.
